New Avengers
New Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :New Avengers #51: 25 Mar 2009 Current Issue :New Avengers #52: 22 Apr 2009 Next Issue :New Avengers #53: 28 May 2009 Status Published monthly. First published in 2005. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' *'Iron Man/Tony Stark' *'Wolverine/Logan' *'Power Man/Luke Cage/Carl Lucas' *'Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew' *'The Sentry/Bob Reynolds' Allies *'Edwin Jarvis' *'Daredevil/Matt Murdock' *'Ronin/Echo' *'Nick Fury' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines New Avengers #52 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. New Avengers #51 Past Storylines "Ronin" Issues #10-12: The Avengers, along with the mysterious ninja-esque Ronin, follow the trail of the Silver Samurai to Japan, where they battle ninjas and Hydra. They capture Lady Hydra, but Spider-Woman, revealed to be secretly working for Hydra, helps her escape. "The Sentry" Issues #7-9: The Avengers attempt to unravel the mystery of The Sentry, a super-hero who no one seems to remember. "Breakout" Issues #1-6: In the wake of a super-villain breakout from Ryker's Island Maximum Security Prison, Captain America re-forms the Avengers: Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, and Iron Man. They then travel to the Savage Land, where they encounter Wolverine and battle Sauron. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'New Avengers, vol. 1: Breakout' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114793 *'New Avengers, vol. 2: Sentry' - Collects #7-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files. "The Avengers try to help the most powerful super hero in the world figure out who he is and where he came from! But will this knowledge destroy the man they’re trying to help?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116729 *'New Avengers, vol. 3: Secrets and Lies' - Collects #11-15 plus Giant Size Spider-Woman #1. "The debut of the mysterious New Avenger everyone has been talking about all year! Who is Ronin and why has Captain America recruited him into the fold? Bet it has something to do with Hydra helping the Silver Samurai get out of the country after he broke out of prison. And what is Ronin's true identity? Here's a hint: He's not Daredevil! Plus: Spider-Woman's dark secrets revealed! Captain America catches her double-dealing the Avengers and corners her! How did Spider-Woman get her powers back and to whom does she answer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117067 *'New Avengers, vol. 4: The Collective' - Collects #16-20. "House of M changed the planet; now a new, major threat has emerged, and nothing can stop it! The New Avengers are about to be put to the test in a way they never have before." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119876 *'New Avengers, vol. 5: Civil War' - Collects #21-25. "The Civil War is on, and no book will be more affected than New Avengers. You think Marvel would never mess with its top-selling book? Wrong! The Avengers are about to go to war over their beliefs, and the shake-up will shock you." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124462 *'New Avengers, vol. 6: Revolution' - Collects #26-31. "The super-hero Civil War may be over, but the New Avengers haven’t given up the fight. Refusing to register with the federal government, rebel Avengers Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, Dr. Strange and Iron Fist start a new life as underground outlaw heroes – but will Iron Man’s government-backed 'Mighty Avengers' hunt them down before they can make a difference? And when long-lost Avengers member Maya Lopez faces doom in Japan, who will take up the mantle of Ronin to save her? All this plus the resurrection of Hawkeye, the return of the Scarlet Witch and the strangest guest star of all: Brother Voodoo!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124683 *'New Avengers, vol. 7: Trust' - Collects #32-37 & Annual #2. "The New Avengers have found a huge clue to the threat that has faced them since the day they banded together. And now just the knowledge of that threat is tearing them apart. What secret could be so damning that it could do to the New Avengers what the Civil War could not?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125035 *'New Avengers, vol. 8: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects #38-42. "The Avengers are trapped in the Savage Land, battling friend and foe. And Spider-Man heads to the one person in the entire place he knows he can trust: Ka-Zar! But is it really him? This important chapter rewinds the events of the very first New Avengers story and shows how it connects to the Invasion. Plus: the break up of Jessica Jones and Luke Cage; a major development in the life of Echo; and the story of how the Skrull empire was able to infiltrate the Marvel Universe, and who instigated the invasion and why." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129472 *'New Avengers, vol. 9: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects #43-47. "Spider-Man versus Captain America in the jungles of The Savage Land! But who is who and what is what?? At least one of these people isn't who they say they are. Plus a huge chapter in the Secret Invasion story as more information as to how the Skrulls set their major plans in motion is revealed... Plus, The dark secret of the Illuminati. Could it have brought about the Secret Invasion? And what happened to the Skrulls during the legendary House of M event? Also, the Hood must discover the true secret behind his powers." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129499 Hardcovers *'New Avengers, vol. 1: Breakout' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118144 *'New Avengers, vol. 2: Sentry' - Collects #7-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119388 *'New Avengers, vol. 3: Secrets and Lies' - Collects #11-15 plus Giant Size Spider-Woman #1. "The debut of the mysterious New Avenger everyone has been talking about all year! Who is Ronin and why has Captain America recruited him into the fold? Bet it has something to do with Hydra helping the Silver Samurai get out of the country after he broke out of prison. And what is Ronin's true identity? Here's a hint: He's not Daredevil! Plus: Spider-Woman's dark secrets revealed! Captain America catches her double-dealing the Avengers and corners her! How did Spider-Woman get her powers back and to whom does she answer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119396 *'New Avengers, vol. 4: The Collective' - Collects #16-20. "House of M changed the planet; now a new, major threat has emerged, and nothing can stop it! The New Avengers are about to be put to the test in a way they never have before." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119868 *'New Avengers, vol. 5: Civil War' - Collects #21-25. "The Civil War is on, and no book will be more affected than New Avengers. You think Marvel would never mess with its top-selling book? Wrong! The Avengers are about to go to war over their beliefs, and the shake-up will shock you." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122427 *'New Avengers, vol. 6: Revolution' - Collects #26-31. "The New Avengers versus the Hand!! AND the New Avengers versus the Mighty Avengers!! AND the identity of the new Ronin revealed!! Who is the new mystery player in the New Avengers? Find out here!! Guest-starring the Mighty Avengers and... wait for it... Brother Voodoo!! Plus: The story Avengers fans have been waiting for. The shocking return of Hawkeye and the Scarlet Witch. That’s right, Hawkeye AND the Scarlet Witch!!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124454 *'New Avengers, vol. 7: Trust' - Collects #32-37 & Annual #2. "The New Avengers have found a huge clue to the threat that has faced them since the day they banded together. And now just the knowledge of that threat is tearing them apart. What secret could be so damning that it could do to the New Avengers what the Civil War could not?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125027 *'New Avengers, vol. 8: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects #38-42. "The Avengers are trapped in the Savage Land, battling friend and foe. And Spider-Man heads to the one person in the entire place he knows he can trust: Ka-Zar! But is it really him? This important chapter rewinds the events of the very first New Avengers story and shows how it connects to the Invasion. Plus: the break up of Jessica Jones and Luke Cage; a major development in the life of Echo; and the story of how the Skrull empire was able to infiltrate the Marvel Universe, and who instigated the invasion and why." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129464 *'New Avengers, vol. 9: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects #43-47. "Spider-Man versus Captain America in the jungles of The Savage Land! But who is who and what is what?? At least one of these people isn't who they say they are. Plus a huge chapter in the Secret Invasion story as more information as to how the Skrulls set their major plans in motion is revealed... Plus, The dark secret of the Illuminati. Could it have brought about the Secret Invasion? And what happened to the Skrulls during the legendary House of M event? Also, the Hood must discover the true secret behind his powers." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129480 *'New Avengers, vol. 10: Power' - Collects #48-50 & Dark Reign. "The Invasion is over! But who are the New Avengers!??! See here who the New Avengers are and what their place in the Dark Reign is! Luke Cage must find his child and he will do anything he has to in order to bring her home safely... including teaming up with the one person he has sworn vengeance against." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135596 - (forthcoming, July 2009) *'New Avengers, vol. 1' - Collects #1-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files and New Avengers Guest Starring The Fantastic Four. "In the aftermath of 'Avengers Disassembled' come the New Avengers! With the Avengers disbanded following an attack by one of the team’s oldest members, a shadowy villain has taken advantage of their absence to initiate his ominous plans. Employing Electro to disrupt the electrical systems of the maximum-security prison known as the Raft, hundreds of super-powered villains are freed to wreak havoc on New York. Without the Avengers to answer the call, a group of heroes must form a makeshift alliance to subdue the rampaging villains and save the city. In the heat of battle, this new team fills the void left by the Avengers’ demise — the New Avengers. After shocking the Marvel fans with the series-shattering "Avengers Disassembled" storyline, writer Brian Michael Bendis and artist David Finch begin an all-new chapter in Marvel Comics history with New Avengers. Featuring a cast of fan-favorite characters including Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman teamed with the hard-edged heroes Luke Cage and the Sentry, New Avengers presents a 21st-century revitalization of the classic Avengers concept. Plus: The mystery of the Sentry revealed! The Avengers try to help the most powerful super hero in the world figure out who he is and where he came from! But will this knowledge destroy the man they’re trying to help?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124640 *'New Avengers, vol. 2' - Collects #11-20 & Annual #1, and the lead story from Giant-Size Spider-Woman #1. "In 'Secrets & Lies,' it's the debut of the mysterious New Avenger everyone has been talking about! Who is Ronin, and why has Captain America recruited him into the fold? Then, Cap catches Spider-Woman double-dealing the New Avengers and corners her! How did she get her powers back and to whom does she answer? In 'The Collective,' a new adversary with the power to destroy the world emerges from the ashes of House of M! The New Avengers' latest gauntlet subjects them to attack and intrigue as they discover who their most powerful enemy really is! And in New Avengers Annual #1, Avengers Tower becomes the ultimate battleground as the New Avengers are targeted by one of their fiercest new enemies yet. The all-new Adaptoid has come to take them down - and wait till you see who it is. Plus: An avenger gets married." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130853 *'New Avengers, vol. 3' - Collects #21-31, plus New Avengers: Illumitati, Civil War: The Confession & Civil War: The Initiative. "As Civil War rages, the Avengers are about to go to war over their beliefs – and the shake-up will shock you. Captain America on the run! Spider-Woman beset on both sides! Things get nasty when Iron Man must turn against his friends, only for a new threat to hit much too close to home! Then, the super-hero Civil War may be over, but the New Avengers haven’t given up the fight. Refusing to register with the federal government, rebel Avengers Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, Dr. Strange and Iron Fist start a new life as underground outlaw heroes – but will Iron Man’s government-backed “Mighty Avengers” hunt them down before they can make a difference? All this plus the resurrection of Hawkeye, the return of the Scarlet Witch and the strangest guest star of all: Brother Voodoo!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137637 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1837 NEW AVENGERS #5 $2.25 *FEB05 1909 NEW AVENGERS #6 $2.25 *MAR05 1905 NEW AVENGERS #7 $2.25 *APR05 1897 NEW AVENGERS #8 $2.50 *MAY05 1775 NEW AVENGERS #9 $2.50 *JUN05 2008 NEW AVENGERS #10 $2.50 *JUL05 1876 NEW AVENGERS #11 $2.50 *AUG05 1908 NEW AVENGERS #12 $2.50 *SEP05 1940 NEW AVENGERS #13 $2.50 *OCT05 1978 NEW AVENGERS #14 $2.50 Collections *MAY05 1816 NEW AVENGERS VOL 1 BREAKOUT HC $19.99 Other *OCT05 1979 NEW AVENGERS MOST WANTED FILES $3.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :New Avengers #53: 28 May 2009 :New Avengers #54: 24 Jun 2009 :New Avengers #55: 22 Jul 2009 News & Features * 23 Feb 2009 - Who Is the Next Sorcerer Supreme? * 10 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25937 Brian Michael Bendis: Ultimate Spider Man and New Avengers] (video) * 26 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19696 The Osborn Supremecy: New Avengers] * 12 Jan 2009 - Word Balloon: The Bendis Tapes, Part 1 (audio) * 29 Jun 2008 - WWC: Avenging Art: Tan, Banning & Brevoort Talk * 11 May 2008 - A Peek Inside Brian Bendis’s Thought Balloons * 04 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007073 David Mack's Echo in New Avengers] * 18 Oct 2007 - Scene Dissection: Brian Bendis on the Hood/Tigra Fight * 12 Sep 2007 - Some Assembly Required: Bendis Talks Avengers * 14 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=116568 Spoiler Sport: New Avengers #31] * 14 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10849 New Avengers #31: Bendis Talks About the Big Twist] * 27 Apr 2007 - Who is Ronin? Brevoort Listens To Theories * 12 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9142 The Marshall Plan for the Marvel U: Bendis talks Civil War: The Initiative & New Avengers] * 04 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8066 WWC: Leinil Yu Becomes A New Avenger With Issue #27] * 10 May 2006 - Bad Break Ups and a Kangaroo: Bendis talks “New Avengers: Disassembled” Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *New Avengers - GCD entry *wikipedia:Avengers (comics) Category:Super-Hero